Lean on me
by HumanWarriors
Summary: Collection of one-shots mostly centered around human!seekers, but I will have some with them as bears. (Not likely, but some one-shots might be rated M, I'll always state in the authors note at the beginning of the chapter so you have the chance to skip)
1. Finally

**AN:** **I don't own any recognizable characters.**

 **AN: River Section is for brown bears, Tundra Wing is for white bears and Forest Hall is for black bears.**

AU: Modern high school

Characters: Toklo x Aiyanna, Lusa, Hattack

Song: "Perfect Strangers" Jonas Blue, JP Cooper

TPOV-

"Look Lusa, I just don't know." I slammed my locker for extra emphasis, but she just grinned up at me bemusedly. I can't believe she has the nerve to come into River Section just to ask me about a girl!

I huffed and started down the hall towards my fifth period class, ignoring the poorly concealed mutters at the sight of Lusa practically at my heels. It wasn't even how that annoyed me, but how they talked about one of my best friends.

She kept a steady pace, consistently poking fun at me with "What're you gonna say to her?" and "She's looking pretty today!"

As we neared my classroom, which was surprisingly close to Forest Hall, I heard a familiar voice "Just leave me alone, Hattack!"

Of course it's her.

A little ways away from my classroom stood Aiyanna, (the girl of my dreams) glaring up at Hattack, (the resident douchebag) who had his hand clenched tightly around her sturdy wrist.

Normally, I wouldn't physically hurt him. Aiyanna is more than capable at protecting herself, and she's made that clear time and time again. But he's never touched her, and even from my view down the hall I can see a flicker of fear in her hazel eyes.

Red filled my gaze and with a quick mutter of "Stay out of this." towards Lusa, I darted down the hall and practically body checked Hattack away from her. He stumbled to keep his balance and turned with a snarl, drawing himself up to his full height the way we all did before a fight. I wasn't afraid to fight him, but the way Aiyanna was looking at us while she rubbed her wrist was enough to make me hesitate.

As Hattack shifted his weight and suddenly lunged toward me, a dark blur knocked him to the side. There stood little Lusa, facing off to this giant brown bear. Why did I expect her to listen to me? of course she wouldn't. Hattack gave her a look of pure hatred, malice glittering in his eyes. He raised an arm, ready to sweep her off her feet. Lusa flinched as I prepared my body to jump forward and take the blow for her, but someone else cut in.

Aiyanna stood in front of Lusa, anger rolling off her in waves. Hattack stopped his arm midway and sneered "First you wanna be with an bear unloyal to his own kind," He glowered at me "Then you protect weak little black bears! Are you sure you should even be in River Section!" and with that he lumbered off trying to keep his pride by getting the last word, even though he was beaten. "At least I'm loyal to the people I care about! You're hardly even a bear, you bastard!"

The mask of bravery faded and Aiyanna turned and suddenly pulled Lusa into a hug. Lusa responded with equal strength, both of them squeezing tight before pulling apart. Aiyanna glanced at me and took a step forward, before looking at Lusa through the corner of her eyes. "I hope you're alright, but I told Ujurak I would meet him by the... ugh, by the nearest water fountain." Lusa lied lamely, and behind Aiyanna's back gave me a thumbs up and a kissy face before bounding off, presumably to tell another one of our friends about this, if they weren't in class that is.

It was just Aiyanna and I in the empty hallway, and I took a deep breath through my nose when she stepped forward. "What were you thinking Toklo, you stupid idiot! That you always need to leap to my defense? Is that it, huh? That I can't protect myself? Well, let me tell yo-" She broke off with a glare when she heard me snorting in laughter.

I gained control of my laughter and said "Believe me when I say I know you can take care of yourself. But.." I took a deep breath. Here it comes. "I _want_ to protect you, and take care of you. Hattack mostly just flirts with you, and that already drives me crazy. But he put his hands on you, and something in me just snapped."


	2. Don't listen to those assholes

**AN: No recognizable characters are mine!**

AU: Modern high school

Characters: Taqqiq x Shila, Salik, Manik, Iqulak,

Song: "Let Me Love You" DJ Snake, Justin Bieber

SPOV-

"I can't be with you anymore!" I shouted at him angrily. My eyes are burning and I willed myself not to cry with him here.

Taqqiq stood still as a rock in front of me, his thick eyebrows pulling together in a confused, pleading expression I just know I can't resist. "Shila...what's wrong? Please tell me how I ca-" He starts, but I cut him off. "Stop that. Stop acting like you care about me when I know you don't.'

His eyebrows furrow even more as I turn away from him, desperately trying to keep the hot tears from rolling down my cheeks. I hear Taqqiq take a step towards me and feel his warm hand on my shoulder. "Babe, please." He breaths out and I yank myself out of his arms, running up the stairs two at a time until I'm finally back in the safety of my room. I slam the door shut.

Why would he ever want to be with a girl like me? A conversation from earlier come rushing back, along with a set of tears to me like water breaking from a dam.

 _After leaving my science binder and notebook out of my locker I start down the hall, only to pause when a mocking voice calls out "Hey Shiiiiila."  
_

 _Loping down the hall comes Salik and his cronies, Manik and Iqulak. Taqqiq used to run with that gang, but he found found his sister again and she convinced him to turn his life around. Salik still hasn't let go of the fact he lost on of his members. This was before we started going out and I realized what a big, loyal heart he really had underneath the gruff exterior._

 _Salik and his friends stand in a semicircle, blocking my view from passing people while simultaneously keeping me pressed against the wall. I felt a cold trickle of fear course through my stomach but continued to stick my chin up and stand tall, just like a white bear.  
_

 _They all snicker and jostle one another until finally Manik spits out "Taqqiq's just using you to get some action." They all kept laughing cruelly as I narrowed my eyes "You have no idea what you're talking about. He's not like that."  
_

 _Salik steps forward and smirks before raising an eyebrow and stating "You think you know him better than we do honey? He left his own sister to come back to us, you're just some girl he's been with for a little while, he'll probably just have a one and done deal with." I shifted my weight and Salik took the red creeping into my cheeks from either anger or embarrassment as a sign to keep going._

 _He lazily states "I wonder why Taqqiq would choose you out of all girls?" Iqulak eagerly adds "Well, she's pretty good in the upstairs department. Little big for my taste though, right guys?"_

 _I shove through them, ignoring the catcalls they're sending my way in favor of keeping my head down and trying to make it to the bathroom so I don't cry where everyone can see._

 _I run into a sturdy chest and a deep voice rumbles with amusement "Watch where you're going, dummy." I look up at the only person I don't want to see right now. The moment Taqqiq sees my expression the carefree look melts off his face only to be replaced with concern and anger. "Shila, what happened?" He demanded, taking me softly but firmly by the upper arms. I shook my head and pulled away, ignoring his sounds of protest in favor of running out of the school.  
_

The tears had dried long ago, but I still don't know how long I've been curled up on my side above blue comforter, but some time has passed when the door creaks open quietly. I feel a weight pull down the side of my bed, and a warm hand rubs circles on my back. I slowly swivel my head to stare into my boyfriend's eyes that are so blue they can pass for black. All I see in them are concern.

The tears start up again and I sit up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and feeling his strong arms twine around my waist in return. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and sniffle "Shila, please tell me what happened. You're really worrying me." He says in a low voice. I pull away and once again look into his eyes, before taking a breath.

"Why are you with me.' I didn't ask it like a question, but something about my face let him know that I shouldn't have to urge him for an answer. He ran a hand through his ivory hair, messing it up even more. "Well, I'm with you because you're a beautiful gi-" I cut him off before he could finish "So you're only with me for looks?"

He gave me a half meaningful glare before saying "Well, if someone didn't interrupt me then I could've elaborated. I'm with you because you're a beautiful girl. Everything about you is beautiful. You're personality, how you look, how you act. Just you in general." I stared at him disbelievingly "But you can have any girl you want, why would you settle for me?" he once again glared at me "Well tough luck I don't want any of them. I want you and you only. It's kinda offensive you think I'm that shallow."

I laughed and finally wiped all my tears away. Taqqiq leans forward and gives me a passionate kiss that lingers even when he pulls away. He tucks some of my alabaster hair that has escaped the bun behind my ear, then leans in to say "I love you, seal-brain. I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend." I disagree.

We're lucky to have eachother


	3. AN

**Just an authors note, but "Two Worlds, One Family" by Phil Collins is literally the best song to describe the Seeker bears.**


	4. Come undone

**AN:** **I don't own any recognizable characters.**

 **AN: River Section is for brown bears, Tundra Wing is for white bears and Forest Hall is for black bears.**

AU: Modern

Characters: Ujurak, Lusa, Toklo, Kallik

Song: "Undone" FFH

LPOV-

"Ujurak!" The scream ripped out of Toklo's throat as he lunged forward towards Ujurak's limp body. A balloon felt like it erupted in my chest and Kallik fell to her knees silently from her spot a few feet behind me.

Toklo cradled Ujurak's body in his capable arms and rocked him. "Why'd you have to leave. We were gonna go back to the woods I grew up in, you said it yourself!" He said angrily as the tears flowed at a steady pace.

I stumbled forward and knelt in the snow beside them, my hand buried in Ujurak's thick brown hair. Blood had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and his skin was ashen, but he never looked more beautiful. Hot tears blurred my vision and I heard Kallik drop down beside me, grabbing at his hand.

Ujurak had always been and will always be the most spiritual and charitable person to ever be met. He strongly believed in after life, and always said "I know I won't grow up to be very old, but I hope when I die it's so someone else can live." I could almost laugh at the irony of the situation.

We all huddled around him shielding his body. Thick snowflakes fell from the sky, making the landscape almost serene. Toklo continued to mutter and Kallik just held his hand and cried. A numbness came over me when I realized he had died in winter, his least favorite season.

Suddenly a wail broke out of my throat, and I buried my head in his chest. Kallik crawled over and curled herself around him while Toklo settled his heavy arm over the two of us, Ujurak still in his lap. The cold was something we ignored and we stayed there well into the night as the flakes continued to fall and a dark blanket covered the sky.

We all pressed our forheads to his, and as we mourned no one noticed the new spirit in the stars.

 **AN: I cried while writing this. Sorry it's short/morbid, I'll probably rewrite it later.**


	5. rainy day huh

**AN: I don't own any recognizable characters**

 **AN: Assume they live together unless I state they don't & same goes for Ujurak being alive.**

 **AN: SMUT WARNING RATED M!**

AU: Modern

Characters: Kallik, Yakone

Song: "Shake It" Metro Station

KPOV-

Shaking rain water from my hair, I flicked the lights on in the kitchen and tossed the car keys in the bowl we keep on the kitchen counter. From the lack of noise coming from the house and shoes cluttered in the hallway, the house was presumably empty.

Yakone hung his coat up on the hook then trailed after me, laughing "Wow, I've never heard this place so quiet!"

"Shut up." I laughed, shoving him as I walked towards the fridge. Everyone had a sticky note up on the fridge; Ujurak's messy scrawl "Going for a walk", Toklo's neat handwriting "With Aiyanna" and Lusa's large font "After school for project".

"Wanna get changed? These wet clothes are bothering me." Yakone's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing as I led him up the stairs to my room.

I dug around my drawers for a shirt and sweatpants of his I've stolen while my bed springs creaked, announcing he sat down on my purple comforter. I heard some rustling, but didn't think much of it. "Here's some of your clo-," I trailed off, staring at him.

I've seen Yakone shirtless before, that's not why I got quiet. But never when he's been wet and we're alone. My eyes locked on his fair, stocky torso. Water dribbled from his hair down his broad shoulders into the waistband of his khakis.

I cleared my throat and handed them over. "Here." I said as he smirked. "Aren't you going to get changed?" He tilted his head innocently, and I grinned puckishly back at him. "Only if you turn around."

He complied and I took my water logged blue sweater off as well as my equally soaked nude bra. I heard the bed creak and stiffened as I felt his warmth behind me.

Yakone rested his wide hands on my thick waist and breathed out "You're beautiful Kallik." His lips made contact with my bare shoulder and I sighed in pleasure.

He took that as a good sign and reached up to cup my large breast and began massaging gently as his lips ghosted my neck, sucking lightly.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as our naked upper bodies rested against eachother. His hand went into the waistband of my leggings and cupped my ass before he started walking slowly over to the bed.

He laid me down first before settling his weight over me, the pressure comfortable. We kept kissing deeply before his hand ducked into my pants again, this time brushing my core, I stiffened before moaning into his mouth as his thick fingers circled my clit before pushing into me.

He kept it up as I began to sweat, feeling the heat in my lower stomach spread. He removed his lips from mine, sucking on my neck before trailing his mouth down my body, leaving scorching spots wherever his lips touched.

He slowly pulled my leggings and boyshort underwear down before ducking his head and pressing a kiss to the bone right above my most intimate area. His hot breath fanned onto my core and then I almost passed out.

His wet tongue was sliding through my folds, stopping to caress my globe on nerve endings as I moaned loudly and gripped his crimson stained fair hair at the roots.

He kept me on the edge of cumming, varying his speed and pressure so I wouldn't cum yet. He suddenly reached up a hand, pinching my nipple lightly as he nibbled then sucked on my clit.

I came with a loud gasp before sinking in the bed sluggishly. Yakone's wide baby blue eyes sparkled and his grin was sincere. This boy managed to look sweet even shirtless with sex hair and my juices glistening on his thin lips and chin.

He wrapped his arm around me and cuddled me into his side. "I love you." I murmured sleepily.

"I love you too Kallik."


	6. New friend? (short)

AN: I don't own any recognizable characters.

AN: River Section: Brown bears, Tundra Wing: White bears, Forest Hall: Black bears.

AU: Modern High School

Characters: Ujurak x OC, Hattack, Lusa

Song: "See You As A Dove" Wicca Phase Springs Eternal

RATED M FOR CURSING.

UPOV-

"Look, leave me the fuck alone, Hattack." I heard a voice growl down the hallway and sighed, gently closing my locker. Hattack had a reputation. Not only was he a bully, but

he didn't take "No" for an answer. I glanced around the corner, seeing a blonde-haired girl squaring off to the jerk in question.

Rashka was a junior, two years above me in school, and well known. She was quick witted as well as quick tempered. But she had always been civil with my group of friends.

As I watched. she made a move to turn around but Hattack grabbed her wrist. That's when I stepped in.

Living with three very moral people made it so I couldn't just stand by and watch someone smaller being pushed around. Squaring my shoulders, I started forward.

"Hattack. Leave her alone." I calmly said, hands on the straps of my backpack. He glanced me up and down before harshly laughing. Rashka took this time to yank her wrist out

of his grip, before snarling and shoving him backwards "Get the fuck out of here."

Hattack looked taken aback, before he lumbered off growling. Rashka turned to me, smiling slightly before running her hand threw her hair. "Thanks, Ujurak."

I smiled back.


	7. Chase

AN: I don't own any recognizable characters.

AN: River Section: Brown bears, Tundra Wing: White bears, Forest Hall: Black bears.

AU: Modern High School

Characters: Lusa x Miki

Song: "September song" JP Cooper

.

Lusa ran faster, her breathing labored. She had to get away. She spared a glance behind her, before tripping over a tree root. Lusa cursed the stars as she felt her tender ankle.

A crunch rang out the quiet forest behind her, and she frantically turned her head, trying to spot her chaser before they got to screamed as a hand dropped on her

shoulder, before looking up in the face of her boyfriend.

Miki leaned in close, his warm breath blowing across her face as he whispered, "Tag, you're it."

Lusa cursed as Miki laughed maniacally before sprinting into the dense forest once again. Lusa got up, shaking her ankle before brushing the leaves off the back of her jeans.

She laughed as she took off in chase of him.


End file.
